Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application relates to improvements in a system for optimizing data transmissions between a host computer and a peripheral device such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,137 (hereafter "the '137 patent"), issued June 7, 1988 to Harper et al., and assigned to the assignee of this application, which is incorporated herein by reference. It also relates to the following copending applications: Ser. No. 948,150, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,679, "System for Supporting an Erase Input Key with Input Suppression", filed Dec. 31, 1986, and Ser. Nos. 224,895, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,739 "Improved Data Transmission Optimizer including Programmable Symbol Code Point Sorting", 224,922, "Improved Data Transmission Optimizer including Device-Specific Attribute Elimination", 225,033, "Improved Data Transmission Optimizer including Dark Field Elimination", and 225,034, "Improved Data Transmission Optimizer including Query Suppression", all filed July 27, 1988, and all of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
Specifically, this application relates to optimization and validation of data streams in computer systems using characters that cannot be uniquely referenced in a single byte.